<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday by cupofgenmaicha (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538558">happy birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupofgenmaicha'>cupofgenmaicha (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>turn out the lights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, M/M, Second Date, Sexual References, escort service AU, paying for companionship and sex, some drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupofgenmaicha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun blanches at the memory. “Hyunwoo never contacted me again, which is <i>fine</i>. Plenty of other men out there.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jooheon nods, “but I almost never hear about the other ones.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>turn out the lights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain patters against the apartment window, soothing and rhythmic like a drum. It’s monsoon season and the air inside the apartment is thick and hot; it feels sticky on Changkyun’s bare skin. He groans and sits up, the thin sheet pooling around his torso. His stomach coils tightly and heaves with the motion. </p><p>Last night seemed to never end. After working as an escort for more than a year, the novelty of entertaining wealthy men is beginning to wear thin. He was hired to join a group of VIPs in one of Horizon’s private entertainment rooms. Attending a chaebol’s party is usually pretty undemanding: drink when the client offers. Say something witty to make the guests laugh, but not witty enough to overshadow the paying client. Look good enough to eat but only offer a nibble. Changkyun has it down to a science. But lately he has been bored and distracted. Conversation blurred around him as he sat on the couch, disinterested and already nursing a headache. After what felt like an eternity the VIPs began to leave, each man staggering to one of the awaiting cars.</p><p>While Changkyun cleared empty bottles from the table, Dior chirped happily about the amount of money the group had dropped on alcohol and private entertainment. “You are one of my top earners. It almost makes me want to add more to your debt,” she laughed brightly. Anger flared in Changkyun’s stomach as he watched Dior nearly skip down the hall to check on the remaining stragglers partying in the VIP rooms, her heels clicking ebulliently against the tile. By the time he reached the apartment however, he had deflated to the point of sagging.</p><p>Changkyun needs a night off—and that’s exactly what he texted Dior as the sun began to rise, just before he collapsed into bed.</p><p>The apartment is silent as he pads barefoot over to the kitchen. Kihyun is gone, away for a few nights in Jeju with one of his favorite clients. Changkyun sends him a text, checking in on him and receives a few pictures of the ocean and a selca of Kihyun smirking. </p><p>
  <em> I’m busy. </em>
</p><p>“Guess he’s doing okay,” he mutters to himself as he pulls out a container of hangover soup, practically a staple in their apartment, and pours it into one of the saucepans to reheat. He drinks down a bottle of cool water as he stirs the soup. </p><p>Changkyun hums and grudgingly thanks Kihyun when he tastes a spoonful; it’s savory and delicious, and his stomach is already beginning to settle. He scrolls though his phone as he eats and hesitates before clicking on the last message from Hyunwoo. </p><p>
  <em> Thank you. Hope you have a good day too. </em>
</p><p>The message is time stamped from three months ago—the same night that he accompanied Hyunwoo to the Son Industries event at Silver &amp; Teak. Changkyun doesn’t know why he kept the texts; trying to forge a relationship with a serial dater with trust issues was a long-shot. Obviously, any tips would have helped pay off his debts to Dior, but Changkyun knows that his fondness for the chaebol went beyond money. Hyunwoo had excited him; he made him want to put aside the usual rulebook and take a risk. His phone chimes with a new message; the sound sends a small thrill through him until he sees that it’s a text from the madam.</p><p>
  <b>Dior</b>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a client requesting your company for the evening! </em>
</p><p>Changkyun sighs and stretches out the permanent kinks in his neck. Dior has been pushing him to work more lately. There’s no denying Changkyun’s popularity among the ultra-rich and the more nights he works, the more money Dior makes in commission. </p><p><em> There’s always a client asking for me—</em>he types out<em>—I’m your #1 escort! </em></p><p>
  <b>Dior</b>
</p><p>
  <em> They don’t usually pay the Platinum level rate though. </em>
</p><p>Damn, he frowns at his phone. Platinum means more money for Changkyun too, but the thought of drinking alcohol and making small talk tonight makes his stomach lurch.</p><p>
  <em> I’m taking the night off. The client will have to settle for someone else. </em>
</p><p>He sets down his phone and imagines Dior’s crimson lips pursing as she taps her heeled foot in exasperation; the image makes him smile. When she doesn’t push him further, he figures that she must have gotten sidetracked by another escort. He opens a new chat and sends a message to his friend, Jooheon.</p><p>
  <em> Hyung!!! Let’s hang out tonight! </em>
</p><p>Jooheon grew up in the same apartment building as him and he’s one of the few permanent fixtures left in Changkyun’s life. He gets a response almost immediately.</p><p>
  <em> I’m working, but my break is in an hour! Stop by :) </em>
</p><p>Thick clouds blot out the late-afternoon sunlight as Changkyun slips on an ear cuff and dabs some cologne on his neck before leaving the apartment. The rain has stopped, but the air is muggy and seems to cling to the inside of his lungs. Seoul is in full bloom and the rain only adds to the beauty; droplets bead on the leaves and flowers, enhancing their vibrancy. Changkyun is careful not to get his shoes wet as he steps around puddles and then waits underneath the bus stop awning. </p><p>The bus is pretty full as it tends to be on wet days, but Changkyun is lucky to find an empty seat near the window. The bus ride takes forty-five minutes, the cityscape gradually changing as they cross the invisible line into glittery, upscale Apgujeong. Changkyun sits with his thoughts, staring out the window at skyscrapers and sleek storefronts until he signals the bus to stop. Silver Leaf Café is only a few streets away, on a more pedestrian-friendly side street crammed between an overpriced bakery and a lingerie boutique. </p><p>“Kyun!” Jooheon greets brightly as he walks out from behind the wood bar. He wipes his hands on his green apron and whacks Changkyun on the back with a huge, dimpled smile. “Haven’t seen you in forever! How are you doing?”</p><p>“Good,” Changkyun says, holding out his hand to initiate their best friend fist bump/high-five that they made up as kids. “I’ve been working like crazy.”</p><p>“You working tonight?” Jooheon’s eyes sweep from Changkyun’s oversized black jersey hoodie tucked into tight black jeans, to the lone silver chain that lays cool against his skin. His friend looks up with a smirk. “Seeing your favorite chaebol again?”</p><p>Changkyun arches a brow. “Which one?”</p><p>“The one with the pretty eyes,” Jooheon teases as he bats his eyelashes and chuckles when Changkyun shoots him a scowl. “Grab a seat and I’ll make some drinks. Iced americano?”</p><p>Changkyun nods and sits at one of the lacquered wood tables. Soft music plays through speakers hidden behind potted plants. He briefly looks around the open seating area. The café isn’t exactly quaint and homey with its chic industrial interior and glass wall that faces the busy street, but it’s a comfortable place to spend a couple hours catching up with a friend.</p><p>Jooheon sits down across from him and sets down two iced americanos. “So. You never told me what happened with—what was his name?”</p><p>“Hyunwoo,” Changkyun answers too quickly.</p><p>“Right,” Jooheon grins and cradles his chin in his palm. “Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“We’re going to pretend like I never told you about him.” Changkyun grimaces, recalling the very embarrassing, very drunk conversation he had with Jooheon a few weeks after his first—and apparently last—date with Hyunwoo.</p><p>
  <em> “Hyung,” Changkyun whined, his forehead pressed to the only empty spot on the small plastic table littered with empty soju bottles. “I did everything right. I gave him my number. I’m obviously cute, so why hasn’t he called me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are cute,” Jooheon laughed fondly and petted his hair. “Didn’t you say he was traveling? He’s probably abroad right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was weeks ago,” he hiccuped and poured more soju into their shot glasses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He really got under your skin, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t understand, hyung—Son Hyunwoo is the kind of guy I could actually see myself dating…” </em>
</p><p>Changkyun blanches at the memory, at the bare truth in his words. “He never contacted me again, which is fine. Plenty of other men out there.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jooheon nods, “but I almost never hear about the other ones.”</p><p>It really shouldn’t bother Changkyun that he hasn’t heard from Hyunwoo. That happens all the time: one date and done. Sometimes, it’s an uncomfortable clash of personalities. Other times, it’s clear from the start that the client only wants a one-time fuck before moving on to someone else. The problem is that Changkyun had actually <em> liked </em> Hyunwoo—stupid, considering Changkyun’s line of work. Kihyun would be eternally disappointed if he ever found out.</p><p>Thankfully Jooheon doesn’t push him for more info and they move on to easier topics like video games and movies. After working nonstop for over a month, it feels good to talk to someone who didn’t pay for his time. </p><p>“I have to go back to work, Kyun,” Jooheon sighs as he checks the time on his phone. They both stand and he pulls Changkyun into a hug. “Be safe,” he murmurs quietly.</p><p>Changkyun leaves the café feeling rejuvenated.The air feels clean and warm after the rain. Around him signs click on as the sky darkens to a smoky pink twilight and skyscrapers light up like false glittering stars, guiding him on an aimless path through the city. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he groans when he sees the madam’s name on the screen. Damn, she’s determined.</p><p>“The client is being quite persistent,” Dior says as soon as he answers. “He only wants you.”</p><p>Changkyun can hear music in the background as Horizon begins to open. “So you’ve said,” he responds flatly as he waits at the crosswalk. “But I’m not working tonight. And if it’s Professor Kim again, please tell him that I would rather chop off my pinky than go to another trivia night.”</p><p>The woman standing to his right gasps and takes a huge step away from him.</p><p>“It’s good money, honey,” Dior reminds him with a husky laugh, “but you’re in luck because it is <em> not </em> the professor.” </p><p>Changkyun can hear the mischief in her voice and suppresses a sigh when he realizes that he‘s actually curious now. “Okay, noona. Who is it?”</p><p>“Son Hyunwoo.”</p><p>Changkyun’s stomach swoops; he honestly never thought he would hear that name again. </p><p>“He’s going to a birthday party at Club Indigo and he needs a date,” Dior continues. “He’s made it quite clear that he only wants to take you.”</p><p>Changkyun bites back a smile; the career fatigue from earlier begins to give way to a growing excitement.</p><p>“Still going to say no?” The madam purrs, knowing that she has his attention.</p><p>“I guess I could go with him,” Changkyun says on an exhale, trying his best to sound unaffected and nonchalant, but the subtlety is lost as Dior screeches in triumph.</p><p>“Be at Horizon in an hour.”</p><p>He takes the subway to Gangnam Station and disembarks with other well-dressed Seoulites. They all hurry to the station exits, a moving tide of strangers. Changkyun takes the escalator to street level and gives himself a pep talk.</p><p>
  <em> You’re doing this for the money, Changkyun. Only for the money. Don’t. Get. Attached. </em>
</p><p>“Changkyun?” a familiar voice calls out tentatively as he approaches the entrance to Horizon. There’s already a line forming outside the club’s door. Changkyun scans the crowd then turns to see a black Maserati parked at the curb. He walks over and peeks inside the rolled down window. Hyunwoo peers back at him, a smile quirking his lips.</p><p>“No driver today?” Changkyun whistles low, teasing. He opens the door and slides onto the smooth leather. “How does it feel to live like one of us for the night?”</p><p>Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, but it’s good-natured. “I only have a driver for work events.”</p><p>Changkyun laughs and tries to exhale the knot in his stomach. “It’s been a while,” he says quietly. After going on dates with more men than he can count, it’s surprising just how nervous he feels. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Fine. Busy. I’ve been outside the country more than I’ve been home,” Hyunwoo explains as he maneuvers the car through traffic. Changkyun peeks up at him and they meet eyes for a brief moment before Hyunwoo stares forward again. “I wanted to call you though. When I was in Japan.”</p><p>Changkyun smiles down at his lap, the knot of nerves inside him slowly dissolving into something more confident. “I probably would have answered.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hyunwoo laughs softly and glances at him again. “This is still pretty new for me.”</p><p>Changkyun hums, not sure how to answer. Hyunwoo has been pretty open about why he hires escorts—how he only takes them out once to a public event before moving on. How he understandably doesn’t have the time or energy for a real relationship. Hyunwoo shifts in his seat, his shoulders rigid and his hand clenched tightly around the shifter knob, and it slowly dawns on Changkyun that taking him out for a second date probably entailed a huge leap of faith. </p><p>“Let’s keep this casual tonight,” Changkyun murmurs as he places his hand briefly over Hyunwoo’s, “and maybe we can have a little fun too.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hyunwoo cracks an appreciative smile. “Have you eaten yet?”</p><p>“I’ve had breakfast. Is it still considered to be breakfast if you eat at 2 PM?”</p><p>Hyunwoo laughs. “I think that’s the last time I ate too. Do you like pork belly ssam?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“There’s a restaurant nearby that I really like,” Hyunwoo murmurs as he turns down a side street and eventually parks in front of a tiny family-owned restaurant. It’s small and boxy with a simple sign, so unlike the rest of Gangnam. Untouched by mass consumerism and redevelopment, the building has miraculously survived while so many others haven’t. As soon as they’re through the door, an older woman greets them.</p><p>“Welcome!” she calls out, then her eyes grow large. “Hyunwoo-yah! I haven’t seen you in too long! You’re so thin!”</p><p>Hyunwoo takes her comment in stride and smiles kindly. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to come in more often.”</p><p>“You work too hard,” she frowns at the phone in his hand. “Do you want the usual?”</p><p>“Yes, please. For two people.”</p><p>The woman turns on the grill and leaves to rattle off the order to the kitchen. The restaurant feels cozy and familiar, so unlike where chaebols usually take Changkyun to wine and dine. Minutes later, the owner fills every corner of the table with bowls and dishes of pork, lettuce, rice, banchan and sauce. She also sets down a small bowl of seaweed soup and squeezes Hyunwoo’s shoulder before moving on to another table.</p><p>“It feels good to be back in Korea,” Hyunwoo says as he places several pieces of meat on the grill. “Familiar food,” he pauses and meets Changkyun’s eyes. “Familiar people.”</p><p>Changkyun feels a zing of warmth and he plays with one of the rips in his jeans. “Glad to have you back in Seoul, Hyunwoo. I was starting to wonder if I would ever be able to return your tie.”</p><p>Something sparks in Hyunwoo’s eyes. “You still have it?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Changkyun laughs, “but I don’t have it with me. Dior called me while I was out.”</p><p>Hyunwoo winces. “I’m sorry for asking you to work on your night off.”</p><p>“Dior said that you were pretty persistent,” Changkyun teases, laughing at Hyunwoo’s embarrassed groan, “but if I didn’t want to come, I would have said no.”</p><p>Hyunwoo bites back a smile and carefully loads up a lettuce leaf with meat and vegetables then wraps it into a package. “You can have the first one,” he murmurs, his eyes glittering with mirth. “You look hungry. I can see you salivating from here.” </p><p>Changkyun smirks and stares at the wrap. He raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to feed it to me?” </p><p>“Really?” Hyunwoo sputters, his eyes wide. “Okay, sure,” he mumbles as he stuffs the wrap into Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun hums appreciatively; he survives on convenience store food between small plate meals at fine dining restaurants, so homegrown Korean food tastes like a treat.</p><p>“Usually I don’t like spicy food,” he comments after he drinks some water, “but the ssamjang is really good.”</p><p>“The owner makes it. She gives me containers to take home every time I come here. I even pack some in my suitcase to take on business trips,” Hyunwoo whispers conspiratorially as he adds more meat to the grill.</p><p>“Yeah?” Changkyun laughs in surprise.</p><p>“Eggs. Toast. Pizza,” he lists the foods on his fingers. “It makes everything taste better.” </p><p>Hyunwoo’s phone begins to vibrate with an onslaught of emails and messages, just like last time, but he seems more reluctant to look at them. “The marketing team is working on a proposal and they have a lot of questions,” he explains as he rubs his temples and begins to write out another response. “Sometimes I feel like I can never leave the office.” He sets his phone down with a soft smile. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>Changkyun fights the nervous habit of chewing on his thumbnail; he shouldn’t get involved in a client’s personal life but it’s hard to watch Hyunwoo tirelessly shoulder the responsibility of running Son Industries to his own detriment. “Do you think the proposal can wait until tomorrow?” he asks gently. “You really look like you could use a break tonight, Hyunwoo.”</p><p>Hyunwoo frowns at his phone. “Okay,” he agrees quietly. “The company should be alright without me for a couple hours.”</p><p>They settle into comfortable conversation as they eat and Changkyun feels himself relax. Hyunwoo talks about his latest projects, confidently rattling off numbers and touching on the up-and-coming neighborhoods in Tokyo and Taipei that are prime for hotel development. Changkyun listens, surprised at his own interest in the subject. He takes his time soaking in the man he hasn’t seen in over three months. Hyunwoo’s hair is a little longer and every so often he sweeps it out of his eyes as he speaks. His skin is tan and smooth except for the little bits of stubble starting to grow on his sharp jawline. Changkyun thought he looked handsome in a suit, but there is something about seeing Hyunwoo’s wide shoulders filling out a leather jacket that is ridiculously sexy.</p><p>“I like to come here after being away from Korea,” Hyunwoo says with a smile that makes Changkyun want to smile in return. “The kimchi tastes like my mom’s.”</p><p>“Does your mom ever pester you to come home so she can feed you?” Changkyun asks conversationally. The concept is foreign to him, but he can easily imagine Hyunwoo’s mom smiling indulgently at her son, wanting to dote on him even though he’s a grown man.</p><p>“Ah,” Hyunwoo rubs his neck. “My mom passed away when I was a teenager. My dad is remarried now.” </p><p>Changkyun wants to smack his forehead on the table; this is basic information that was detailed in Hyunwoo’s client profile. How could he screw up like that? “Shit. I’m sorry, Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Hyunwoo places his hand briefly over Changkyun’s and squeezes. “It was a while ago, but I still really miss her.”</p><p>“I miss my mom too,” Changkyun admits quietly, the truth escaping him like a wisp of smoke. He stares at the grill so he doesn’t make the mistake of looking at Hyunwoo’s face. </p><p>“When was the last time you saw her?” Hyunwoo asks quietly and the compassion in his voice makes Changkyun’s throat tight. </p><p>“A long time ago,” Changkyun exhales against the memories, blowing them away.</p><p>After finishing their meal, Hyunwoo pays and the owner pushes several tubs of ssamjang and kimchi into his arms, wishing them both well.</p><p>“It’s such a nice night that I don’t want to go to the birthday party,” Hyunwoo confides with a smile.</p><p>“Should we be rebels and take a walk by the Han River instead?”</p><p>Hyunwoo looks like he’s considering it. “Tempting, but I guess we should go.”</p><p>Slow, plaintive R&amp;B music plays quietly in the background as they drive to Club Indigo—a nightclub in Sinsa that caters to the ultra rich. A bright crescent moon glows ethereally through the wispy clouds and they crack the windows to let in summer air that leaves Hyunwoo looking soft and windswept. Changkyun peeks up at him and his heart feels light. </p><p>“We’re here,” Hyunwoo murmurs as they pull up to the club. A valet bows and takes the keys from Hyunwoo.</p><p>“You don’t seem like the clubbing type,” Changkyun comments after they are ushered through the double doors by the club’s bouncer. Clubbers crowd around tables overflowing with bottles of alcohol and the music is so loud it rattles Changkyun’s rib cage. He knows he’ll be hoarse by the end of the night.</p><p>Hyunwoo leans in close and Changkyun catches the expensive notes of his cologne. “I’m not, but my cousin is a different story.” He juts his chin toward a large VIP table. A man sets down his tumbler and the amber liquid inside splashes onto the table. He fires finger guns at Hyunwoo and stumbles in their direction, not bothering to button his shirt. The color high on his cheeks and hazy eyes are telltale signs that he is already wasted. </p><p>“Hyunwoo! Wow. Does CEO Son know that you left the office?”</p><p>“Hey, Sungho.” Hyunwoo ignores his cousin’s sneer and gestures around the packed nightclub. “Thought you said only close friends would be invited.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Sungho smiles, but it’s mocking. “Get a drink. Loosen up for once in your life.”</p><p>There’s an undercurrent of hostility in how Sungho is speaking that makes Changkyun’s skin prickle with unease. He instinctively moves closer to Hyunwoo and wraps an arm around his waist.</p><p>A woman pulls on Sungho’s arm and whispers salaciously into his ear; he nods and leaves with her. Moments later the music cuts out and they hear: “Drink up! The birthday boy is paying!”</p><p>“Asshole,” Hyunwoo mutters under his breath at the same time the crowd cheers. The DJ starts playing music again and it pounds like an erratic drum in Changkyun’s ear.</p><p>Then everything—the seaweed soup, Hyunwoo’s reluctance—it all clicks together. “Wait. It’s <em> your </em> birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hyunwoo nods sheepishly and leads Changkyun to the bar, handing his black card to the bartender to pay for the evening’s growing tab. He also grabs a couple beers and hands one to Changkyun.</p><p>“But you don’t even like clubbing!”</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugs, but his jaw is clenched. “Sungho hosts a huge party like this every year and I pay for it.”</p><p>Changkyun frowns; he has a feeling that this isn’t the only thing Sungho does that Hyunwoo has to pay for. “Do you know any of these people?”</p><p>Hyunwoo looks around and nods. “I know most of them. My cousin may be an asshole, but he’s still smart. Even at our own events we need to be careful.”</p><p>“You talk like you’re a crime boss.”</p><p>“Pretty damn close.” His lips curve into a grin and he gestures around. “You’ve probably been to a lot of parties.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Changkyun answers as they move to a corner of the room; it’s not much quieter, but it’s easier to hear each other without hundreds of other people crowded around them. “Dior hosts parties for high rollers and forces most of us to work those nights. I really hate it.”</p><p>Hyunwoo nods. “I’ve been invited to VIP parties more times than I can count. I usually leave early and go home to sleep.”</p><p>“Some dates have been far worse than the parties.” Changkyun shivers as he thinks back on some of the weirdos he’s had to entertain. “The worst was when a client took me to the restaurant on top of Namsan tower. He pulled out a tin filled with his vintage collection of Pokémon cards at dinner.” Changkyun leans in closer and whispers, “He had a Pikachu fetish.”</p><p>Hyunwoo laughs and the sound makes Changkyun feel fizzy and warm. Usually, he’s so focused on entertaining and pampering and protecting himself, that he never quite lets down his guard. He leans against the wall and sips his beer.</p><p>“And your best date?”</p><p>“I don’t think the best date has happened yet.” Changkyun meets Hyunwoo’s eyes and is surprised to find warmth and affection there. His body buzzes as he holds Hyunwoo’s gaze. “But if I could design the perfect date it would be to grab some chicken and beer. Maybe walk by the river. Be able to talk for hours and still want to spend the rest of the night together...”</p><p>Changkyun is hit with an image of Hyunwoo pressing him into a mattress and taking his time kissing a hot trail down his chest. He runs a finger over Hyunwoo’s jacket and imagines that he’s touching bare skin. “I think you know what else I would want to do.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The chaebol’s eyes flicker to Changkyun’s lips and Changkyun tugs on his studded lapel, pulling Hyunwoo closer—</p><p>“Nunu!” A woman dressed in a pretty burgundy dress touches Hyunwoo’s arm, wrenching away his attention. Changkyun sags against the wall, his breathing a mess as he tries to calm down.</p><p>Hyunwoo blinks a few times then his face lights up. “Dodo!” he greets, looking genuinely happy as he pulls her into a hug. Long brown hair cascades down the woman’s back and her large brown eyes glitter with humor; she holds herself like a model, cool and confident, but she is clearly fond of Hyunwoo.</p><p>“You’re wearing the shirt I bought you!” Dodo hooks her finger into Hyunwoo’s leather jacket and pulls it aside to show more of the shirt underneath. Changkyun’s mouth goes dry because just at that moment one of the indigo lights shines on Hyunwoo’s torso—and he isn’t wearing a plain black t-shirt. No, the shirt is sheer, and Changkyun can see Hyunwoo’s nipples all the way down to his belly button.</p><p>“Why are you covering all this up?” Dodo continues as she lifts the shirt to show Hyunwoo’s flat, toned stomach. He rolls his eyes and smacks her hand away, but not before Changkyun sees the little trail of hair that disappears under the band of Hyunwoo’s jeans. “Lose the jacket and maybe you can finally get some action tonight!” </p><p>Hyunwoo laughs, a self-deprecating sound, and gestures to Changkyun. “Uh, Dodo—this is my date tonight, Im Changkyun.”</p><p>“Oh!” Dodo’s eyes widen and she waves her hand in greeting. “Hi! I’m Chae Dawon, but you can call me Dodo.”</p><p>“Dodo is a really good friend from Seoul National,” Hyunwoo explains.</p><p>“Yep, I saw him naked practically every day—” Dodo nods her head encouragingly.</p><p>“What? No, I was on the swim team—”</p><p>“Swim team?” Dodo gives him an incredulous look. “No, he was on his way to qualifying for the Olympics, but then his father—”</p><p>“That’s enough, Dodo,” Hyunwoo interrupts, his voice a soft warning. </p><p>They stare at each other for a beat, and Dodo purses her lips, turning her attention back to Changkyun. “Anyway, we were dating,” she continues blithely, “but I figured out pretty quickly that we were better off as friends. Then I started to help him find a boyfriend, taught him how to kiss—”</p><p>“Do you live to torture me?” Hyunwoo huffs.</p><p>“Sorry.” Dodo laughs, a bright, tinkling sound, and rubs Hyunwoo’s red ears. “So,” she claps her hands, her eyes sparkling with renewed interest. “How did you meet? And did you coordinate your outfits? Because that’s gross. Cute, but gross.”</p><p>Changkyun and Hyunwoo stare at each other, then Changkyun nods slightly, a sign for Hyunwoo to explain away their relationship as most clients do. He expects to hear a smooth, practiced lie, but there is an awkward stretch of silence. Hyunwoo’s eyebrows are knit. He looks torn. Changkyun can almost hear the gears cranking in his head as he figures out what to say.</p><p>“Well, I met him at Horiz—”</p><p>“We met through work,” Changkyun cuts in, the lie rolling easily off his tongue. “I offered some expertise on a revitalization project not too long ago and we hit it off.”</p><p>“Work, huh? Can’t wait to hear more about that.” Dodo smirks at Hyunwoo and bumps their shoulders together. “I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?”</p><p>“Another beer?” Hyunwoo checks with Changkyun, then they watch Dodo disappear into the sea of people.</p><p>“I have a feeling that I just made a fatal mistake,” Changkyun mutters.</p><p>“Dodo is never going to let this go. She’s been telling me to stop dating escorts, and to meet and settle down with a partner,” Hyunwoo murmurs wryly. “She’s probably already planning our wedding.”</p><p>“She knows that you take out escorts?” Changkyun can’t keep the shock out of his voice; usually that’s a chaebol’s number one dirty secret.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s like an annoying little sister,” he grins. “It’s hard to keep things from her.”</p><p>“Do you want to keep this arrangement from her?” Changkyun asks carefully, his eyes sweeping over the sheer material of Hyunwoo’s shirt. His question sounds less like he’s hammering out terms and conditions with his client and more like a dangerous proposal. “We can set this all straight right now, but I think it would be more fun to enjoy the party tonight. What do you think?”</p><p>Hyunwoo’s eyes flicker down Changkyun’s body then back to his face. He licks his lips. “Okay.”</p><p>“Finally got the drinks!” Dodo hands them each another beer. “It was like a mob over there. So, what did I miss?”</p><p>After finishing off the beers and grabbing another round, Changkyun decides that he likes Dodo.</p><p>“I love this song!” she exclaims and plucks the bottles out of their hands. “Lose the jacket, Nunu! Let’s dance!”</p><p>Hyunwoo groans, “I haven’t danced since you forced me to go to that club in Tokyo.”</p><p>But Dodo continues to drag them to the floor. “And remember how that night ended?” she calls over her shoulder.</p><p>“With immense embarrassment,” Hyunwoo grumbles to Changkyun. “To be fair, I was distracted.”</p><p>Dodo stops just on the edge of the dance floor and purses her lips. “He was so busy thinking about his presentation the next day, he didn’t even realize the guy dancing with him was practically begging to be <em> fucked </em> instead.”</p><p>“He didn’t say he wanted to do that!” Hyunwoo protests, but Dodo merely cackles and leads them to the center of the dance floor.</p><p>Changkyun hasn’t been to Club Indigo until tonight and he’s pleasantly surprised that the dance floor is a good size. Usually he’s stuck in VIP rooms or at the tables, drinking. The music isn’t bad and moving his body feels good. Dodo is a natural dancer, lithe and fluid. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, looks almost comically out of place.</p><p>“You look like you’re thinking about pie charts right now,” Changkyun comments with a grin.</p><p>Hyunwoo huffs out a laugh. “I’m out of practice.”</p><p>“This isn’t a dance routine,” Dodo laughs. “Just move to the music.”</p><p>An older pop song begins to play and Dodo challenges them to a dance off. “Come on! You have to know this one!”</p><p>Changkyun and Hyunwoo glance at each other and shrug; neither of them do. Hyunwoo tries to mimic Dodo’s movements and fails spectacularly, laughing so hard that his eyes scrunch in the corners, making him look young and carefree and so unlike the chaebol he’s been groomed his whole life to be.</p><p>Crappy pop music changes to something slower. Sexier. A pretty guy at the bar catches Dodo’s eye and she puts on a show, dancing sultrily, luring him in. Hyunwoo seems to be feeling the music now; his hips roll to the beat and his fingers ghost down his body to his inner thigh. As he moves, his muscles flex under his shirt and his tan skin gleams under the lights. There is a silver chain underneath his shirt that glints, teasing; Changkyun wants to feel it under his fingers and against his lips. He wants to press up against warm, naked skin. Changkyun has never felt particularly confident dancing but the way Hyunwoo watches his body move makes his pulse run hot.</p><p>Some asshole bumps into Changkyun—hard—and he falls forward against Hyunwoo’s chest. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo's voice rumbles in his ear. The chaebol's hands lightly graze Changkyun’s hips and the hint of a touch makes his breath catch. Maybe it’s because Changkyun has had a shitty month or maybe it’s because he hasn’t been able to dance with a hot guy in ages, but he feels like playing with fire tonight.</p><p>“Yeah,” Changkyun hums, eyes roaming lazily over the strip of skin that flashes every time Hyunwoo rolls his hips. “But I don’t think we’re convincing anyone that we’re boyfriends.”</p><p>“Come here then,” Hyunwoo laughs quietly, a glint of challenge in his eyes. </p><p>Changkyun grinds back and closes his eyes, feeling the music, feeling Hyunwoo’s cautious featherlight touches on his hips and thighs. As the beat continues to throb under their skin, their movements become slow and hot and electric.</p><p>“Touch me, Hyunwoo.” Changkyun threads their fingers together and he drags Hyunwoo’s hand down his chest, shuddering when Hyunwoo’s finger grazes his nipple.</p><p>“Like this?” Hyunwoo breathes, voice rough in his ear. </p><p>“Yeah.” Changkyun leans back against Hyunwoo’s chest, fingers tangling in the chaebol’s hair. Hyunwoo is a client. A means to an end. But that doesn’t explain the way Changkyun’s stomach swoops when Hyunwoo strokes his sides, his nose nuzzling the skin under his ear. </p><p>One of Hyunwoo’s hands firmly grips Changkyun’s hip while the other runs over his jaw to his throat. Changkyun’s pulse jumps under Hyunwoo’s wandering palm and he places a shaky hand over the chaebol’s, encouraging Hyunwoo to squeeze lightly. They meet eyes and Changkyun’s entire body hums with want. </p><p>“Shit,” Hyunwoo gasps, his lips too close to Changkyun’s skin. Changkyun wants to kiss him; he wants to feel Hyunwoo’s lips on his neck and on his jaw. He wants to see Hyunwoo naked and feel the chaebol's powerful hands on his skin, touching him gently, reverently, pushing his fingers inside him. Hyunwoo nuzzles the skin under his ear again and Changkyun pulls aside the neckline of his hoodie, exposing his neck.</p><p>He groans low in his throat when Hyunwoo’s lips touch his skin, pressing a gentle kiss there.</p><p>“Stop making out on the dance floor!” Dodo chides jovially. “I have to go now, Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“We should probably head out too.” Hyunwoo’s voice sounds as breathless and shaky as Changkyun feels.</p><p>Warm air hits their skin as they leave the club and say goodbye to Dodo. Hyunwoo calls for a company driver to pick up his car since they’ve been drinking. “So,” he says on an exhale, “do you want to get some hangover soup? There’s a place close by that’s open for a few more hours.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Changkyun readily agrees, not quite ready for the night to end.</p><p>They walk next to each other and Hyunwoo’s hand brushes against his. “Trying to hold my hand?” Changkyun teases.</p><p>“Maybe,” Hyunwoo grins and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Hyunwoo’s phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He ignores it, but then it starts vibrating again. He sighs and pulls it out of his pocket. “Shit,” he frowns. “Let me take this.”</p><p>“Hello, Father,” Hyunwoo greets softly—and for a moment, Changkyun believes that CEO Son is calling to wish his son a happy birthday.</p><p>“I had to go to an event tonight, so I left the office early,” he explains quietly, concern wrinkling his brows as he listens to his father. “Okay. You’re right, I should have thought about that.”</p><p>Changkyun’s heart hurts watching Hyunwoo’s face fall. “Yes, I’ll finalize the report right now. Sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>Hyunwoo hangs up and takes a moment before telling Changkyun the bad news that he already knows is coming. “I’m really sorry, but I’m going to have to cut the night short. Apparently there is an emergency meeting scheduled with our team in Los Angeles in—” he checks the time on his phone, “—about two hours.”</p><p>“Time differences suck, huh?” Changkyun comments cheekily, his voice giving no hint of the disappointment he’s feeling. “It’s okay, Hyunwoo. I’ll get home safe.”</p><p>“Thank you for tonight,” Hyunwoo murmurs as he opens his arms. Changkyun steps into the hug and almost purrs, relishing the warmth of his body. “You really did make this birthday feel special.”</p><p>Changkyun watches as Hyunwoo slips into one of the awaiting taxis, waving once more as leaves. He looks down at the 50,000 won note that was pressed into his palm to pay for the taxi ride home. As he sits in the back of the cab, he absentmindedly touches the spot Hyunwoo kissed and feels breathless all over again. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell are you doing, Changkyun? </em>
</p><p>He exhales long and slow, fogging up the window, and closes his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>